


Who made the Doctor?

by Jojosmile



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Comics)
Genre: Ancient History, Doctor tells a Story, Gallifrey, Gallifrey History, Other, Past Lives, Time Lord Legend, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojosmile/pseuds/Jojosmile
Summary: I am the Doctor, let me tell you a Story of the most brilliant Timelord.Let me tell you a Story.





	Who made the Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> May continue this as a story.

Have you ever heard of the one who died serving Gallifrey?

 

Of course you didn't, nobody did.

 

And while you surely know what I have done, have seen my best and worst days, days where I was not a doctor but a simple slaughterer of billions.

 

They do not know her, the Bearer of Timelords, the First Fighter, Mother of Mercy, the Other.

 

So let me tell, every single one of you, just who I am talking about.

 

Let me tell you a tale of the Lady who made me, the Doctor, see the wonders of the universe.

 

Who made me the Doctor.

 

 

Back then, a thousand years ago, when I was a small child playing with my brothers and sisters she appeared before me. She, too, was still young, maybe sixteen years of age. Blonde hair framed her freckled face as she wandered through our small village. The red grass below her made the white of her skin glow and her brown eyes look like they were fiery like the twin suns high up in the sky. And while she only wore simple white clothes which were covered in dust and dirt, nothing could even try to cover up her breathtaking beauty.

 

The day I met her was the day I knew who I wanted to be.

 

She didn't tell us her name, nor did she stay. The two people she followed held themselves high, which was a stark contrast to herself. Grace and kindness sparked around her as well as hope and sympathy.

 

As I would later know, the two men are called Omega and Rassilon, the founders of Timelord Society. And she would be the first to show my races potential.

 

Let me ask you: Have you ever met a person with such a bright light in them you can only be happy while being around them? Have you ever met someone who gives you hope even in the darkest of times? Someone looking so strong that it seems like they could do everything?

 

They all would pale in comparision to her.

 

My life has been a big adventure. I've met and lost people and friends. I've lost my planet and found it again. I've met the Devil, changed time itself and nearly destroyed existence only to save the life of someone I love. I've told someone to kill themselves, I've extinguished races, I've killed more than a billion lifes.

 

And I too, can't compare to her.

 

When her eyes met mine on that fateful day, do you know what she did?

 

She smiled.

 

I've been scared of the dark, I've been scared of the unknown, scared of the thing under my bed.

 

Every child was. Even you are scared of something.

 

Maybe of spiders or height? Of the ocean?

 

I was scared of much.

 

She talked to her companions and then walked over to me. She got down on her knees before me and gave me a stone that fit perfectly into my small hand.

 

She told me: „I know you are afraid, I know you are confused and uncertain. I can feel it, you know? And I know you will too one day. So as long as you can't, I want you to keep this by your side. On it is a word so strong and mighty that it will protect you from the hurtful things out here. I want you to be brave. Never be cruel nor cowardly, never give up and never give in, okay?“

 

„But what is written on it? I can't read“, I asked her back. And again my eyes went down to the stone with its smooth surface.

 

„One day you will know.“

 

And just like that the three travelers were gone. I kept the stone with me all the time, I treasured it and prayed with it between my hands to the mighty gods: „Please, make the monsters go away, rescue me from them.“

 

And it worked, the monsters were gone, just like that.

 

I have never seen her again after that, nor did I hear from her ever again. At least from her first face.

 

That was the time everything changed.

 

While some parts of Gallifrey remained in their time, others progressed much faster. And I don't mean something like England and Germany in the era of industrialisation, but literally two different time streams. Most of Gallifrey was in a sort of timelapse which went so much faster than the rest. I was in the normal time stream.

 

The Gallifreyans in the timelapse build a civilisation, which soon fell apart too. They lived through the Time of Empires, the Time of Chaos and through the early days of the time lords. The Rassilon Era was followed by the non-interference.

 

Then there was a millennia of isolation.

 

And through all of that, I only aged ten years, while she grew into someone much larger than anyone in any universe could ever be. She became a symbol of hope and strength.

 

She became the goddess 'Estel', also known as 'the Mother'.

 

They fought wars. One was against the Racnoss, which I then extinguished later on. Then there was the thousand year Eternal War against the Yssgaroth who escaped their own universe and went rampage in this because Rassilon accidently created a black hole which punched a hole in theirs. General Kopyion Liall a Mahajetsu lead our forces, his second in command being her.

 

They fought bravely and, in the end, defeated them. But with grave losses.

 

General Kopyion Liall a Mahajetsu was killed in the last battle by their leader.

 

After that the Mother became the pupil of Omega and grew rather close to him. She learned as much of his intergalactic engineering as she could and later on experimented on her own. She created the stasis cube which later on rescued all of Gallifrey. She invented the concept 'bigger on the inside' and even helped to build the very first TARDIS.

 

When Omega was pulled into the anti-matter universe she was devestated, but needed to move on.

 

To that time she regenerated thrice.

 

Rassilon more or less used her as a symbol for the glory of Gallifrey. She became an idol, a hero.

 

When Rassilons Era arrived he used the Time Scoop to collect fighters from all time and space to fight each other in the Death Zone. She hated it.

 

„This is not what I fought for! Do you not see the cruelty, my dear Rassilon? We have known each other for a long time now, this is not the one you wanted to become. End this, I beg you“, she pleaded loudly to him every single day.

 

But he did not stop.

 

Only after he saw the damage the Timelords did, was interference forbidden. That too ended the games in the Death Zone.

 

Another war started, and with it did she join.

 

Even though Rassilon established the rule, she ignored him. Just like me did she steal a TARDIS, the first TARDIS.

 

When he found out and reached her, 900 years passed already.

 

She was in her 10th regeneration.

 

Rassilon was furious and demanded to tell him why she would ignore the laws.

 

Calmly she made her way towards him, fire in her eyes: „Do you not see the pain? The loss and the dead? Have you closed your eyes again, Rassilon? I do not judge you. But I can't sit around and tinker on some silly machine while I know there are living beings on the brink of death. I will fight for them, I will die for them. You made me a hero, so I will become one. If my pain makes theirs disappear, I would die a thousand times. Over and over again.“

 

All of Gallifrey didn't hear from her for exact a millenium.

 

Just before the war was nearly lost, Rassilon decided to help and ignore the rule for once. This was the critical decision.

 

Just after the Mother came back, she founded the Time Lord Academy.

 

And with this, Time Lord society took a huge step forward.

 

Many centuries did Gallifreyans become Timelords, and many Timelords great inventors.

 

You know, she did build the academy into a beautiful twenty-eight miles big plot of land. Glass turrets, with covered walkways connecting them and many rooms all around. Silver leafs reflected the sun, red grass decorating the outside.

 

Have you ever read Harry Potter? Then you surely know Hogwarts. Imagine those school grounds located in the mountains of Gallifrey, but even brighter and bigger and so, so much better.

 

She founded one of the most important buildings of all Gallifrey.

 

She was our Dumbledore: kind, protective and smart.

 

As a consequence, one of her gratuated pupils solved the problem with the time streams.

 

Finally all of Gallifrey aged the same.

 

Just like this did my own story begin.

 

The story of the Doctor.

 


End file.
